


It's in His Kiss

by Carleen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect 2, Romance, Scifi Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carleen/pseuds/Carleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaeed and Miranda share a moment of understanding. One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's in His Kiss

* * *

It began innocently enough. No one raised an eyebrow or exchanged a look when the first officer and the mercenary began meeting for meals in the galley. Everyone knew how close they'd come to death. Not just the team, But the Normandy and her crew as well. Everyone enjoyed listening to Zaeed's stories and the first officer always had something amusing to add. If there was something 'going on' between them, well, why shouldn't they be close? Commander Shepard's leadership fostered that family atmosphere. This was a good ship and a good crew. Shepard made sure it stayed that way.

To Miranda it was confusing and she didn't tolerate that in herself. Mr. Massani was a violent and uneducated man. While she was educated and well, what was she really? Manufactured, that's what she was. Now she was sitting in the galley with Gabby, Grunt, and Kelly. Gabby and Kelly were laughing at something Zaeed had just said. Miranda had missed it. Missed it because she'd been staring at his hands. She rationalized that his hands drew her attention because unlike everything else in her world that was automated, biotic, technologically advanced or otherwise sterile, his hands showed the effects of his labor. This was a man, who had never been coddled, sent to the best schools, or eaten fine food. He was just about the exact opposite of everything she'd been raised to believe was important.

He noticed her inattention and drew her back into the story. "Get Miranda to tell you about the time we pulled Jack out of that school. Hell of a fight."

And on it went until finally, Gabby and Kelly said good night.

"They're good girls," he remarked, pouring Miranda another scotch.

Miranda placed her hand over the glass. "No thank you. I should say good night as well."

He glanced at her, "Do I make you nervous?"

"Of course not," she said more sharply than she meant. Her response brought a grin from Zaeed.

He caught her hand and brought her fingers to his lips. "Go on with you then. Sleep well."

His warm breath on her fingers and the touch of his lips a second later brought her to her feet. The chair crashing to the deck behind her.

"Good night, Mister Massani."

He watched her walk away, before tipping the whiskey down his throat.

Later that night, Zaeed headed to the gym to blow off some steam. Idleness was never one of his strong points. He found Miranda in baggy workout clothes and a ponytail hammering away at a bag. His watched her for a moment as she dealt lethal blows with her feet and hands to the bag. He marveled at her skill and speed. Without speaking, he walked over to hold the bag still for her.

"What are you staring at?" She said, her voice sharp and impatient.

"Thought it was obvious. I'm holding the bag for you and watching you to make sure I don't get my teeth kicked in."

"Perhaps. But I've seen that look before." She connected to the bag with a kick to emphasize her point.

"So you automatically assume I'm ogling you. Oh, you're a good fighter and a beautiful woman I'll give you that. But it's not as if I couldn't buy that on Omega."

Zaeed watched her eyes flare and for a split second and thought, she might turn biotics on him. Instead, she continued her forward momentum and aimed a kick at his head.

By blocking her foot with his left arm, he was able to grab her ankle and propel her off her feet and to the mat. She looked up at him with about as much anger as he'd ever seen in a woman's eyes. Zaeed rolled up on the balls of his feet and inhaled deeply. This would be a good workout.

From her position on the mat, Miranda leapt straight to her feet. Instinctively she knew he would expect to her to lead with another kick. She gave him a quick uppercut to his chin instead. And kept her right hand out of sight until the last second. But he was already spinning away. They moved back and forth across the mat blocking each other's blows and doing very little damage. However, the older of the two winded far too soon for his liking.

"Goddamn," he exclaimed, lowering his guard for a split second. Allowing Miranda to complete the right jab to his face. He went down silently. Miranda hit the COM link to call for the Doc before she went down on her knees next to Zaeed. She noted the small amount of blood coming from his nose. Someone handed her an ice pack.

"Gabby, what are you doing here? She asked after a quick double take.

"Sometimes we spar. Neither one of sleeps very well so this is a good way to take out mind off things."

"Then I apologize for intruding."

"Oh, no. Not at all. He's a fascinating man though."

"I'm beginning to understand that. You should be here when he wakes up. Here take the ice pack."

Gabby squeezed Miranda's hand. "Miranda, I know for a fact he'd rather see your face when he opens his eyes."

"I don't…What do you mean?"

"Good night, Miranda. Take care of him." Gabby left the room and the door slid shut leaving them alone.

Under her hands, Zaeed began to move.

"What the bloody hell have you done to me girl?"

"I'm not a girl and it's just a bloody nose."

"Not a girl?" Zaeed rolled to his feet. "Isn't that what started this? You'll not be pulling me back into it. Now walk with back to Medbay and we'll see just how bad this concussion is. You may have permanently injured me."

With a barely contained smirk, at the look of concern on Miranda's face, Zaeed put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"You sure feel like a girl," he remarked, as he steered her out the door.

In the elevator, Miranda wiped more blood away from this face. Zaeed allowed her to fuss. As if seeing her for the first time it began to dawn on him that he liked her touch, he liked the smell of her hair, black as the sky outside this ship. The clean scent of sweat on her brow. He slid his thumb over her forehead catching the drop that threatened to slide down her cheek. He heard just the slightest intake of breath from her when he touched her face. He rested his fingers lightly along the side of her neck. She willed herself to be still, but her hands were now resting on Zaeed's broad chest.

"I can feel your heart pounding. Are you still out of breath from our workout?"

"Of course not."

"Perhaps you're overly concerned for my welfare."

"I am the first officer. The safety of the ship and her crew are my responsibility… How dare you presume?"

That was in response to the touch of his hand against her cheek and his thumb sliding across her lower lip.

"You nearly took my goddamn head off."

She thought he meant to kiss her and she turned her face away. Instead, he further confounded her by gently sliding his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Rest for a moment girl. Just for a moment."

Miranda breathed into the embrace and Zaeed felt her relax against him. At that moment, the elevator doors opened to reveal Doctor Chakwas.

"I was just on my way to you."

Miranda stepped away from Zaeed but he kept her arm linked through his.

"Here's your patient, Doctor."

So the three of them trooped back to Medbay. As Doctor Chakwas worked over Zaeed, Miranda felt torn between getting back to work and staying with the curious man who was both a ruthless mercenary and the gentle man who had just held her so comfortingly. She hadn't been held like that since — well—there were no actual memories of a mother's comfort for her. What she imagined would surprise people was just how few men she had actually allowed into her life. There was Jacob. Well, Jacob had been a mistake for both of them. Nevertheless, they'd parted as friends. For a short while, she thought Commander Shepard and she might become lovers. Then she saw him with Tali. She knew then that they would never have anything more than quick sex on the engine room floor. No thank you.

She felt someone's eyes on her and looked up to see Zaeed's gaze directed at her. For a long moment, their eyes held. Doctor Chakwas noticed and said only "He'll be fine, Miranda," before she quickly exited the area.

"Mr. Massani I apologize for hurting you. If I may, I will return to my work."

"Are you sure, love?"

She wasn't sure at all. She glanced at her chronometer. "Breakfast is ready in the galley now. We could…"

"Love to. Thanks." He gave her a mock salute and walked straight out of Medbay without checking to see if she was beside him.

She stared after him. What had just changed? She quickly caught up with him, but he kept walking straight through the galley and into her office.

"Mr. Massani? I don't understand."

"Back in the gym, you called me by my name."

"We are on duty now. It would not be proper."

"You're always on duty, Ms. Lawson, he explained. Except, for that moment in the elevator, when you allowed yourself to relax."

"I don't have time or the freedom to relax."

"Not even for a moment or when you're with someone you trust?" He was standing very close to her now. Zaeed gave her a crooked grin and held out his arms to her.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I know what you want."

He took a step closer.

"Only if you want it too."

The scent of his body and the whisper of his breath on her skin sent a shock wave of need through her. Her feet moved before her head could stop her and she stepped into the welcome haven of his arms.

"There's a good girl," he whispered into her hair.

Time paused for them as they savored and explored each sensation. Miranda noticed how easily she fit against him. His arms were strong and she felt protected. She'd never needed protecting in her life. Why did this feel so good? She stiffened and pulled away.

"No one is judging you now, Miranda. Stay?"

"I'm trying," she laughed quietly. She touched his face with her hands, tracing the scar on the right side of his face. He ducked his head and looked away.

"Oh no, you don't." Miranda pulled his head back up and kissed the line of the scar where it curved around his right eye. His hands tightened on her waist.

"What do you see when you look at me, Miranda?"

"A courageous man who has lived life and dealt with the consequences of his actions. A man who spits in the face of death. A man who I want to know better. I want to hear the story of that scar. I like your stories."

"I talk too goddamn much."

"You're wrong. The others, the crew, they want to learn from you. And… and I want more." She looked at him, hoping he wouldn't make her say what she had no words to express. "I'm sorry. I have no right to ask for anything from you."

This time Zaeed laughed. "I see how it is. One-step forward and three steps back. I'll tell you what. Later, when the work is done. Come down to my quarters. It'll be private and quiet. We can have a drink, talk about our favorite weapons, fighting styles, tell stories, and get to know each other. And, love? He picked up her hand with his calloused fingers, if there's anything else you need from me you just take it."

"Okay," she said a lot more breathlessly than she intended.

The duty day had been over for several hours before she had the courage to head down to Zaeed's quarters. He was waiting for her with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

"Hello there," he said to her back as she walked past him. He noted the familiar defensive stance of her crossed arms and sardonic expression as she turned back to him.

"Hello."

"I'm glad you're here, Miranda."

The fight and the defensiveness went right out of her at his simple words. She accepted the glass and joined him. They talked the night away. Each of them explored the give and take of getting to know one another. He watched her relax, laugh, and share her own stories.

When she nodded off, he covered her with a blanket and watched over her while she slept.

Then deep in the night, too early to worry about the next day and too late to retreat, Miranda and Zaeed found each other. They made a place for themselves to share gentle passion. Because he understood she would be suspicious of anything else, he made love to her beauty and spoke only of her strength. Work-worn hands spread warmth and passion over her skin, igniting a desire she normally kept well hidden. When he tried to go slow, he saw fear building in her eyes and twice she almost pushed him away.

"Be with me, Miri-girl… be with me," he whispered against her mouth.

When she finally allowed herself to become lost in the moment of Zaeed's lovemaking, he was there for her. He gently caught her and held her until she touched down again. If there were tears, he would never mention it. Besides, he kissed them away so quickly they may not have been there at all.

When it was time for him to lose control, she held him close and found herself revealing in the intimate moment of his release.

"Zaeed?"

"Yes?" He asked, settling her down at his side and moving his arm around her so she rested with her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad I'm here too," and she kissed the warm skin under her cheek and slid her arms around his chest.

* * *

 


End file.
